


Celestial

by humangousflop



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Party, Post-Canon, Stargazing, Stars, also all the other characters are just mentioned except for Seven, can be romantic yooran or platonic, yoosung not knowing how air pollution works is similar to me not knowing how air pollution works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humangousflop/pseuds/humangousflop
Summary: Yoosung doesn't know a lot about Saeran, but he thinks he would like to.
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Kim Yoosung, Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Celestial

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago on tumblr but never posted it here!

There is a lot that he still doesn’t know about Saeran. Yoosung knows a little about Mint Eye, he knows that Seven - Saeyoung - and Saeran are long-lost brothers, he knows that Saeran lives in Seven’s bunker now, and he knows that Saeran doesn’t go outside.

He doesn’t know why he does it, really, because it is none of his business, and he may be sticking himself in a situation that no one wants him in, but he can’t help it.

When he sees Saeran for the first time at Seven and MC’s engagement party, he thinks that maybe Saeran is somewhat sad, and Yoosung thinks that this is understandable, considering what little he knows about him. He does not quite understand the anger that seeps out of the man and keeps everyone at a distance, but he thinks he knows something similar. 

(Briefly, he recalls the smell of newly-turned soil, the smell of wilted flowers from distant relatives, the sound of shallow sympathies falling from their lips as he clenched his fists hard enough to leave marks.)

He knows what it feels like to want the world to stop being what it is, and he thinks that on a basic level, he does understand Saeran’s anger.

He thinks that is why he steps out of a conversation with Zen and Jumin, leaving them to their argument, and walks over to where Saeran is sitting on the couch. Saeran's mouth twitches in something like a wince when he sees him standing there, and Yoosung sits down a little ways away from him. 

He opens his mouth, then promptly closes it when he realizes that he has no clue what to say. He realizes then that he probably should have thought this through.

For a moment, there is silence. Neither of the two look at each other, though Yoosung can feel someone’s eyes on them, and the silence continues as Yoosung debates apologizing for intruding and fleeing the scene. When he sees Saeran’s hand shaking in its white-knuckled hold on his arm, Yoosung goes further into a panic for a moment, thinking he caused it, but then he sees Saeran glaring at the wall like he has been for the entire three hours the party has gone on, and he feels like he needs to do _something._

“Do you like stars?” comes tumbling out, and Saeran blinks and looks at him. Yoosung doesn’t expect it to last for longer than a moment, so when the staring has been drawn out for over thirty seconds he speaks again, determined and anxious all at once. “That’s what my name means- well, kind of. It means ‘shooting star’, actually, which I always thought was cool, even though I’ve never actually seen one. Maybe that’s ironic? A shooting star never seeing a shooting star. Huh,” He pauses to think about that. “Anyway, I like it, so I always kind of liked the idea of stars by extension. I don’t know much about them, though.”

Saeran stares at him some more, almost suspiciously, and Yoosung feels a little intimidated. Perhaps, he realizes with growing sheepishness, he really isn't wanted here, despite whatever he feels himself. He fiddles with the end of his shirt. Saeran continues his staring.

Yoosung is readying himself to take his leave with whatever dignity he can gather up when Saeran breaks that stare opens his mouth before closing it again, much like Yoosung had before.

“I like them,” Saeran says quietly after a moment, and Yoosung lights up even as Saeran continues to avert his eyes. It's encouragement, after all.

“That’s great!” he exclaims. “You can’t really see them well from the city, but there are usually some to look at. Maybe you could see them if you got somewhere really high? I'm not actually sure how air pollution works…” A thought hits him, suddenly, and Yoosung gets excited. “Do you think you could see them from out here? Should we go look at them now?”

Saeran’s eyebrows knit together in what looks like a concentrated, slightly aggravated expression, and Yoosung takes it in with rapt attention because he appears to be seriously considering the idea, if a little reluctantly. Though, with so many emotions passing over Saeran's face, Yoosung can't be entirely sure.

When he sees Saeran’s frustrated eyes flick between the door and Seven, who was talking animatedly to a disgruntled looking Jaehee, Yoosung realizes what's going through his head. He realizes why Saeran might not go outside.

“Don’t worry!” he says, standing up abruptly. The action immediately causes Saeran to shift his glare to him, but Yoosung merely smiles and offers him a hand that shakes in a way that he hopes doesn’t betray _all_ of his nerves. "Seven will be fine with it."

Saeran looks at his hand warily and bites out, “I’m not worried about what _he_ wants me to do. I just don’t want to go with you.”

“Oh, okay,” Yoosung says, considering this as he leaves his hand hanging there. “But I'm worried, a little, because Seven could easily ruin my life with a few seconds at his computer. So I won’t _ask_ him if I can go outside, but I will tell him that I’m going, and if you want, that you are too.”

Yoosung knows that what he just said was a little convoluted, a lot ridiculous, and in a way possibly patronizing, but he had tried his best, and, apparently, it's enough. Saeran does not take his hand, but he stands up and looks pointedly toward the other side of the room, so Yoosung counts his lucky stars and retracts his hand.

He throws Saeran a grin as a final reassurance before he walks over to an abandoned Seven, and there isn’t a lot he can do with his brain when he makes contact with eyes so unnaturally serious, so he decides to go for the direct approach.

“Saeran and I are going outside for a few minutes.” It comes out a little defiant, maybe, but also nervous, and Seven takes a minute before he slowly - consideringly - gives a slight nod.

Yoosung awkwardly nods back, hoping that Saeran does not see the blatant giving of permission that has just occurred. A stolen glance behind him reveals an oppressive, baleful glare, which probably means Yoosung's hopes are for naught. Sighing internally, Yoosung smiles and turns to the door, hoping the stressful part of this interaction is over.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Seven taunts as they walk away, and Yoosung makes a choked noise but otherwise does not respond, instead pushing open the door and holding it for Saeran.

They walk down the driveway a little, and in the cool night air, they are alone. Saeran’s expression transforms from one of disgust at his brother’s antics to one of hesitant relief, an emotion that, even when barely there, looks foreign on his normally scowling face. The thought that such emotions are rare for him makes Yoosung frown, and when Saeran takes a deep, reassuring breath in, Yoosung makes sure to turn away, allowing him his moment away from it all.

They stand, and Yoosung looks up to see more stars than he usually can from the window in his bedroom. They glitter against the dark sky and among them the moon hangs in a thin smile, casting a soft light that is careful not to disrupt the gleam of the stars around it. There is little to disturb the nighttime quiet, aside from the gentle breeze and the faint sound of chatter coming from inside. It is peaceful, and though Yoosung has never really done this before, he thinks he should do it again.

From beside him, he hears Saeran breathe again. “It’s nice. To see them.”

Yoosung agrees, taking a break from watching the sky to look at the man who spoke. He blinks. The look Saeran has on his face is startlingly open, so different from the closed-off scowls and hesitant frowns that had been on his face for most of the night. Different even from the small relief Yoosung had caught a glimpse of moments before. Now his face is lax and devoid of that previous tension, like the soft breeze had carried away the weight on his shoulders in gentle waves just so the man could stand tall to see the stars. And he does. Saeran stares up at them like they are a rare, precious thing, raking his eyes over them as if he is counting each and every one, as if he will never see them again — as if he doesn't believe he will. Yoosung stares at him, caught up in the soft vulnerability that is Saeran's small, even breaths and barely-there smile. He looks like he’s savoring this new experience in a way Yoosung never even thought to, and something inside Yoosung's chest moves.

Yoosung looks at his eyes, which are no longer glaring at a wall and are now reflecting the glow of stars, and he decides that Saeran would probably like to visit the park. To walk around and see the dogs, to find a quiet bench and drink something colorful, to sit under a tree and read a book, to find a hill and look at the clouds. He isn’t quite sure which one, just that Saeran should be able to do them all.

It's true that he doesn't know what he will say or do to make those things happen, not when he still knows so little and there is so, so much more to learn, but he knows one thing: He will make sure they get there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is honestly one of my favorite pieces I have ever written - for the characterization, not the writing quality -. and I would appreciate any/all feedback! I love the Saeran and Yoosung dynamic, and while I wrote this a while ago, rereading it gives me inspiration for them again.  
> Find me on tumblr at cystali.


End file.
